legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Legofun3448
|Userpage=Legofun3448 }} Legofun3448 (AKA LF) is a user with the rank Viking over 2,120 posts, who joined LEGO.com on October 5th, 2010, but he didn't join the LEGO Message Boards until May 9th, 2012. He posts in the Ninjago, Hobbit, and Message Boards forums. While he usually posts daily, he is unale due to "lack of time" and development on future projects. Legofun's common nicknames are LF, Lego, lf, etc. His codename is LF3, due to the common name LF, which he used to revolt against. Quotes "The common selfishness doesn't appear in our LEGO community. Instead we have kind leaders and people who try to help out." "You can't change who you are, you are you, but try to be kind, or you will be known as the bad guy, not the good guy that I know you are." Friends *AwesomePythor *BattleTruckGalactica *Mariothepurpleninja *Samed5 *Donutfriend22 *Lasagna7 *Batgirl78 *Cph04 *Zapty *Skulduggery77 *Dwarfminefan580 *Diglett809 *Frenzy and squidman *TheLoneMinifigure *Ihaveawiixboxds (or current account) ...and many more. Avatars Legofun has been through lots of variations of avatars. He has been a skull with a chef hat, skull with race helmet, and different space outfits. Legofun3448_2.png Legofun3448_3.png Legofun3448.png Forums Legofun is active on many forums, but here are some favorites Message Boards Legofun is most active here. He usual chats on "Brickbook" or posts topics on stuff for investigating. Some well to do topics of his on here are: *Message Boards Investigators of the Paranormal Doings and Glitches (MBIPDG) *WHAT IS THIS PLACE? *Help Around the Boards *etc. He has had many topics, bt sadly went inactive after awhile. Ninjago Stories This is a favorite because he writes his feelings through stories. Also, his famous 5/6 headed Serpentine Zanomic is a popular favorite, part of the Ninjago Storyy* Saga and The Story that Begins it All Trilogy, both yet to be complete. *Story is with two "y"s only because it was a posting error, not corrected, obvoiusly before the update. The Hobbit and Roleplay Legofun is less active here, but appears to roleplay as Jibby the Hobbit in "The Shire: Hobbit HQ". He had made several topics, each largely know, the only untouched is "The Dwarf", a spoof on the Hobbit. Retiring Prank Legofun once pranked his friends and said he was retiring. He announced it as a prank the day after, with occasional replies of "Another one?". He is now very active and plans to stay that way. Roleplay Legofun is active in several HQs, such as: *The Shire: Hobbit HQ in Hobbit RP *Ocean Ninja HQ in Ninjago *C.O.M.B. (Inactive) He wants to join more and be more active. Message Boards Investigators of the Paranormal Doings and Glitches MBIPDG was launced in late 2012 and hasn't taken full effect. With about two dozen people, MBIPDG may not seem important, but it is. Legofun created this in hopes for a big "showcase" and a reason to do 'field work' and attempt operations. Although members do go out in the field, the investigating is difficult. Legofun says, "It's not of importance that we cannot attempt these 'opperations' I had planned when creating this. I just need to find new members willing to do this work and be resourceful. There is a wiki for the LMBs where you can check!" The organization is part of the LEGO Message Boards Justice League or just Message Boards (MBJL). Helping Out Legofun has helped out in the past. He created topics to help the people new, a.k.a. "newbies", "noobs" etc. He has stopped his teaching, for no newbie has stepped foot on his topics. He plans to combine research from recent topics into one. His latest is "Help Around the Boards" Final Retirement Legofun announced his retirement on April 5, 2013. This is oddly his Great-Grandpa's birthday. He will be retiring sometime after his 1 year mark on the MBs. Or is he...?!?! Legofun3448 came back a few months a go and announced he is back. He has more time and can post more often. or at least try to. Trivia *He is a Member of The Final Guard Advanced. *His name is for the fun of LEGO. *His avatar strangely resembles Slender Man. *He ranked up to Minotaur once he was going through his "Greek Phase". *He ranked Viking awhile after announcing retirement. *His stories are never planned. *He usually acts out his story ideas he has (though most never made it to the writing table). *He can't seem to catch up on work that's due, like stories. *"I LIKE FRODO" is what got him into LoTR's, but seeing the Hobbit book in English got him hooked entirely. *He regrets not finding the Messages Boards earlier, back in 2010 when he first started. Instead he played MLN. *He announced retirement on his Great-Gandpa's birthday, April 5. Category:Complete Articles